1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus, such as a color filter, an electroluminescence device matrix, its production method, devices and electronic appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes an electro-optical apparatus equipped with a color filter, etc., that uses the application of an ink jet method. FIG. 6 shows an example of a color filter substrate. In the color filter substrate 1 shown in FIG. 6, a shading layer 3 formed of Cr, or the like, and referred to as “black matrix”, and a bank 4 operating as a partition of ink, are implanted on a transparent substrate 2. Color filter layers 5 of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) are arranged in a predetermined pattern between the shading layer 3 and the bank 4, and a color filter is thus constituted.
A protective layer (overcoat layer) 6 formed of an acrylic resin is arranged on a surface of the color filter to protect the color filter and to planarize a surface of the color filter substrate 1. An electrode 7, such as ITO, is formed on a surface of the protective layer 6.